


Easy Captor

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little Captor wants you. He just needs some convincin’ is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Captor

You’ve been scoping out the younger Captor ever since you had to pry him off of Eridan during a fight over Meenah’s cute, little, cousin whose name you can’t quite recall. 

 

But they’re friends now, or rather, not really friends, but they don’t scrap nearly as often as they used to. Honestly, you’re pretty sure your younger brother may have the hots for the little Captor and you think maybe you can get that to work to your advantage. 

 

“Well, look who it is,” you say as you stand in the doorway of Eridan’s bedroom. “Nice to see you again, Sollux, was it?”

 

Sollux is at Eridan’s desk, grumbling about something with a handful of wires in one hand and Eridan’s wireless mouse in the other. He glances at you, scowls, and brings his attention back to the computer. 

 

“Aw, come on. Is that anyway to behave when your host is speakin’ to you?”

 

“You’re not my host,” Sollux says. “You’re a jerk in a leather jacket. It’s got to be like ninety degrees outside. Who even wears leather in ninety degree weather? Idiots, that’s who.”

 

You chuckle and lean against the door frame. “Given up tryin’ to avoid those tricky ‘s’ words, eh, Sollux?” You taunt him. “You know it’s okay, really. You’re still a cool cat even with that interestin’ quirk of yours.”

 

“It’s not a quirk. It’s a fucking speech impediment, stupid.”

 

You hold up your hands in a sign of mock defeat. “Hey, hey. You don’t gotta bust my balls here, Captor. I’m a lot of things, but I wouldn’t go so far as to say I’m _thupid_.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“You got some mouth on you, little Captor. But I guess that’s to be expected with you being Mituna’s siblin’.” You step into the room, slowly but surely decreasing the distance between you and Sollux. “As a matter of fact, I saw you two the other day. At one point, I thought he was goin’ to run out into traffic. Might want to think about slappin’ a kiddie leash on him.” You snicker. 

 

“Don’t fucking talk about my brother,” Sollux snaps at you. 

 

“Hey, hey, relax. It’s all in fun. I’m not tryin’ to rattle your cage or nothin’. Mituna’s a cool cat. You know, I used to have a crush on him, but he totally shot me down for Latula. Now I can’t even talk to him without her wantin’ to rip my head off. I bet you didn’t know that?”

 

“Don’t care.”

 

“Yeah,” you say. “It’s not really worth carin’ about, is it? See, that’s what I like about you, Sollux. You don’t sweat the little things, not like some of these wet rags around here. You know another thing I like about you?”

 

“Don’t care,” Sollux says again. “But I’m sure you’re going to blab it to me anyway.”

 

You clap your hands together once and point at him. “That right there. See, you gotta’ good sense of humor, and to be honest, I think that’s a pretty attractive quality for someone to have.”

 

Sollux turns toward you, glasses tipped down slightly so you can see his eyes. You always thought the two different eye color thing was interesting, so you looked it up. Heterochromia, is what it’s called. You’ve been trying to find a good time to bring it up, to show him that you’re knowledgable of his afflictions. Seriously, a lisp _and_ freakish eyes. 

 

This kid has really gotten the shit end of the stick. 

 

“Please, just... _don’t_.”

 

“Don’t what?” You ask. 

 

Sollux doesn’t respond, so you figure now is the perfect time to show him how intelligent you are. 

 

“Heterochromia.”

 

“What?” Sollux says. 

 

“Heterochromia. Your eyes. That’s what they call it when they’re two different colors like that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh? Didn’t you know that?”

 

“No.”

 

You frown. “Don’t you think that’s somethin’ you ought to know?”

 

“Why?” Sollux asks. “Will knowing it make me see better? Will it make there be not so many fucking tangled cords behind your brother’s piece of shit computer? Will it make you leave me alone forever?”

 

“Whoa, take it easy.” You step up behind him and grip his shoulders with your hands, a nice massage, something he’s sure to appreciate. “No sense gettin’ worked up over nothin’.”

 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Sollux says and tries to stand up, but you squeeze down, your  fingers digging into his trapezoids. He’s not going to die from it or anything. Just a little bit of pressure. No big deal. 

 

He can handle it. 

 

You lean down, your lips mere fractions away from his ear. “Not as weak as you thought, huh, Captor?”

 

“I never thought you were weak.”

 

You’re surprised at that. Everyone thinks you’re weak, soft, a _coward_ , just because you’re one of those sensitive artist types. But you’ve been hitting the gym. You want to bulk up. You don’t want to be a body builder or anything, but you want to be able to defend yourself. 

 

And for some reason, you _always_ need to defend yourself. 

 

“No?” 

 

“Sollux shrugs. “I always figured you had lots of upper body strength from all the jerking off you do since no one likes you enough to have sex with you.”

 

You smirk. “What is it about you Captors that makes you such little pieces of shit?” You grab a fistful of his dark hair and yank him out of the chair. The wireless mouse falls to the floor along with the heap of wires he once held in his hand. 

 

He’s a lot stronger than he looks, that Captor. You know that because your lip stings from where he hit you. But you’ve still managed to pin him to the wall and even though he’s struggling, you’re not letting him go anywhere. 

 

“You know, I’m no stranger to pain,” you say, and you smile, giving him one of those predatory grins that have gotten you a decent share of ass and even more trouble.  “I can dig a bit of it, actually. You know, dealin’ with Eridan and all.”

 

Sollux stares at you, his face all frowned and confused like you’ve just used your best pickup line on him and didn’t understand it.

 

“Oh, you didn’t know that, Captor?” You lean against him, his wrists held tightly with just one of your hands. “There’s plenty of stuff you don’t know about Eridan.”

 

“I know he’s a fucking douche like you.”

 

You chuckle and press into him even more, grinding your extremely obvious erection against him. “Hey, no arguments here.” 

 

You don’t bother with saying anything else when you force your hands into his pants. He struggles against you, arms shifting and sliding back and forth against the wall. But when you wrap your hands around his cock and _squeeze_ , he gasps and closes his eyes. 

 

“Like that, huh, Captor?” You whisper. 

 

“Shut up dumbass,” he whispers back. 

 

“Oh, yeah? You gonna’ make--”

 

“Cro!”

 

You roll your eyes. Leave it to Eridan to ruin a perfectly good bout of playful banter between two soon to be lovers. 

 

“Whatcha’ yellin for? I’m five feet away.”

 

“Let go of him,” Eridan says. You don’t have to look at him to know that he’s both annoyed and turned on. That’s how he operates, after all. Chip off the old... wait. That’s a saying for parents, isn’t it? Whatever. The point is that you and Eridan are a lot of like. You have the same needs, desire the same things. 

 

One of those things just happens to be Captor. 

 

“C’mere, chief,” you say to your little brother. You can feel his eyes glaring at you, dark, yet intrigued, protected by those dumb hipster glasses that he wears. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you greasy haired mongrel.”

 

You ignore his insult. He’s just trying to show off in front of your guest. “You wearin’ your scarf, chief?”

 

You hear Eridan’s footsteps approaching you. He’s quiet for a moment before finally answering. “It’s in the washer,” he mutters. 

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s right.” You smirk. “You stained it up pretty good last night.”

 

“You’re both freaks,” Sollux grumbles. “Let go of me.”

 

“What do you think we should do with out little Captor captive?” You ask your younger brother. 

 

“That is the stupidest thing I ever heard,” Sollux scoffs. “Why am I even here? This is idiotsville.”

 

“Man, this cat doesn’t shut his trap, does he?” You say. “Wanna help him out, chief?”

You watch as Eridan slides up beside you and unfastens Sollux’s pants. He hooks his fingers on either side of the waistband and lowers himself to his knees, taking Sollux’s pants and boxers with him. 

 

Sollux is quiet, eyes locked on Eridan as he parts his lips and moves his head forward. There’s a sound that comes from him, a mixture between a whimper and a groan, and you almost pity him. 

 

You know all too well what he’s going through. 

 

Complaining isn’t the only thing Eridan does well with his mouth. 

 

“Fuck...” Sollux flexes his fingers, looking for something to grasp onto, but comes up short thanks to the vice-like grip you have on his wrists. 

 

“What’s wrong, Captor?” You taunt him. “Too much for ya’?”

 

“Shut... ahhh...”

 

You don’t trust him to not try to escape, so you continue to pin his wrists against the wall even when you lean forward and trail your tongue along his ear. He hisses and jerks away from you, so you bite down, not enough to cause any _real_ pain, but enough to show him that you don’t much care for being rejected at a time like this. 

 

“Where ya’ going, Captor?” You growl into his ear. “We’re just gettin’ started.”

 

He’s panting now, hot and heavy, and his hips rock back and forth, forcing his cock deeper into Eridan’s mouth. You settle your lips back on his neck and suck, tugging on skin that looks like it hasn’t seen a ray of sunlight in days. He groans and turns his head to the side, offering you even more of his pale neck and your smirk against it. 

 

Got ‘em. 

 

“Fuck.” Sollux groans and you feel him buck his hips. You glance down and watch as Eridan rapidly bobs his head, his nails gently dragging across Sollux’s exposed hips. You hear him hum around Captor’s cock and you know the vibrations feel incredible, even if you hadn’t known, Sollux’s strained whimper would have been a dead fucking give away. 

 

“E-Ed.”

 

Ed? Who the fuck is Ed?

 

You almost voice that question, but careful deduction tells you that Ed has to be Eridan. Weird though. You can’t picture calling Eridan by that particular nickname and you’re surprised he doesn’t pop that annoying mouth right off of Captor’s cock and start complaining about it. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Sollux orders and you chuckle softly against his neck. That lisp of his is pretty fucking hilarious. 

 

“All right. Ease back, chief,” you say. Eridan ignores you and continues to suck Sollux off. You feel him straining against you, his hands balled tightly into fists, which, you figure is sure sign he’s about to lose it. 

 

“Eridan.” Your voice is loud and stern enough for you to get your point across. It works. Eridan sighs but pulls back far enough for Sollux’s cock to slip out of his mouth. He rolls his eyes up at you, staring at you with an unamused expression on his face. Then again, he almost always has that expression on his face. You’re starting to think that’s just his natural expression. You don’t find it odd that you don’t know for sure. You have better things to do than stare at your brother’s face all day long.

 

“What?”

 

“Go get on the bed.”

 

Eridan looks at you for a moment and then back at Sollux. He sighs once more, stands up, and then saunters over to the bed. 

 

“Well, Captor,” you say. 

 

“Well, what?” Sollux asks. “What’s the fuck is happening? Why’d he stop?” He looks at you and then shakes his head as if he’s annoyed with himself. “Why am I even asking you? You two can’t do anything right.”

 

“We got plenty of time, chief.” You hold onto his wrists and guide him over to the bed while he stumbles over his pants still wrapped around his ankles and insults you. 

 

“Let me take my pants off, stupid. Do you think I enjoy walking like this?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” you say. “Just sit down already.” You shove him down onto the bed and, being the nice guy that you are, you even lean down to pull off his pants and his shoes. He doesn’t even say thank you-- the inconsiderate, little, prick. 

 

Eridan’s behind him, on his knees and staring down at Sollux like he can’t wait to pick up where he left off. He’s always been the eager type. More eager than you, probably. He leans down far enough to take off Sollux’s glasses and sets them down on the nightstand next to the bed. 

 

“All right,” you say. “Here’s what we’re gonna’ do.” You pull off your shirt and catch Sollux staring at your chest. “Like what you see, Captor?”

 

“Seeing as I’m not wearing my glasses and can’t see your hideous face,” Sollux says. “I’m going to say the answer to that question is yes.”

 

Fucking smart mouthed Captors. 

 

You assume that Eridan has run out of patience when he leans down and kisses Sollux. It’s an awkward, upside down, sort of kiss, but it works to keep Sollux distracted, so you figure you might as well get things _really_ started. 

 

Sollux purposefully squeezes his legs shut so that you have to pry them open. He’s making you work every step of the way, but that’s fine. You can deal with a challenge every now and then. 

 

When you finally get his legs nice and wide, you don’t hesitate to slide your tongue in his ass and judging by Eridan’s shout, you assume Sollux likes the way it feel. 

 

“What the hell, Sol? You fucking bit me.”

 

You pull back a bit only to force your tongue deeper inside of him. Sollux groans and breathes out heavily, his fingers dragging back and forth across the sheets. 

 

“You’ll... hngh... you’ll live.”

 

You decide that you’re not doing your job well enough if Sollux can still speak. You swear, everything’s a job with Captors. Eventually, you get Sollux where you want him. You alternate between flicking your tongue, swirling it, and dragging it back and forth. Sollux is pretty useless now, gasping and whimpering, and saying things you don’t quite hear because he’s whispering.

 

But you know he’s enjoying it. 

 

You know for certain when he reaches down and grabs you by your hair. 

 

“Aye, watch the do, Captor.”

 

“Fuck you,” Sollux whimpers out. “Ugh. What is this shit in your hair? Greasy--”

 

Sollux doesn’t get to finish his statement. Eridan’s decided to shut him up. Hard to talk shit when there’s a cock in your mouth, but you have a feeling that if Sollux tried hard enough, he’d be the one person who could master it. 

 

Eridan moans half Sollux’s name and you wonder how good Captor is at giving head. You decide you won’t worry about finding out that answer tonight. You’re too busy enjoying the sound of your brother moaning and those stuffed mouth slurping nosies coming from Captor. 

 

But you’re only human and there’s only so much a man can take. 

 

You slide your tongue out of Captor and nip at his thigh. “So how would you like to fuck my little brother, Captor?”

 

“Do you really think he can answer you?” Eridan breathes. His cock is still in Sollux’s mouth and Eridan’s looking at you like you’re the dumbest person on the planet. 

 

You scowl at him and Eridan responds with a snort, but pulls back with a disappointed groan. You know Sollux heard you, but he doesn’t answer you. He doesn’t need to though. You _know_ he wants to fuck Eridan. People who don’t _like_ Eridan want to fuck him. If only just to shut him up. 

 

Now that you think about it, you think Sollux may fit into the category. 

 

After Eridan gets the lube from his trusty nightstand, you sit back and watch them do their thing. They’re giving you a good show. Eridan’s on his back, legs spread wide with Sollux between them. You’ve underestimated Sollux. He’s a kid who knows what he’s doing. Then again, you think since he’s a nerd or a genius or whatever, he probably looks this stuff up online, researches it and all that. 

 

You’ve never heard Eridan shout so loud. 

 

You might have a scrape on your ego.

 

You don’t appreciate that at all. 

 

It’s about time you let Sollux know. 

 

You snatch up the lube from the bed and stand up long enough to pull off your pants. You bite back a hiss when you rub the slippery substance onto your cock. Still holding the lube, you climb back onto the bed, feeling it dip from your weight. Sollux is still pounding into Eridan, but he freezes the moment you touch his hip with one of your slick fingers. 

 

“Relax, Captor,” you purr. “I ain’t gonna’ hurt you or anythin’.”

 

You position the lube over Sollux’s ass and squeeze, watching as a trail of the clear substance rolls down Sollux’s crack. Sollux gaps but doesn’t say complain, even better, he doesn’t tell you to stop. 

 

Bingo. 

 

You toss the lube somewhere behind you and lean forward, your cock pressing against Sollux’s ass. When you push forward, he tenses for a second before relaxing again. You make another attempt and Sollux tenses once more. 

 

“Fuck, just get it in,” Sollux says. 

 

“Hey, I’m tryin’, but you ain’t makin’ this no walk in the park, Captor.”

 

Eridan sighs, loud and annoyingly, and you say fuck it and just shove forward. Sollux shouts and it’s music to your ears. You’re going to have to memorize that sound. Maybe write about it in your journal. It might inspire a poem from you, or even better, a song. 

 

“Fucking _move_ ,” Sollux growls. 

 

You don’t know how long it takes for the three of you to develop a rhythm that works, but when you do, it’s _perfection_. Each time you pound into Sollux, he slams down into Eridan, and you’re almost certain that there’s nothing better than hearing both of them crying out from your thrusts. 

 

“Don’t have much to say now, do you, Captor?” You enjoy taunting him. Even more so, you enjoy shifting your hips and snapping them forward so that instead of a clever comeback, all he can do is cry out and bury his face against Eridan’s neck. 

 

“Sol...” You hear Eridan say in that whispered, alarmed, sort of way that tells you that his time is up. He’s never been good with withstanding too much pleasure, sensitive kid. He cries out, cumming hard, and grips at Sollux’s arms, pulling them out from under him, which makes Sollux fall forward and sends you plowing down on top of him. 

 

You don’t know which part of any of this made Sollux cum, but he does and without any considerate warning to you at all. One minute you’re trying to correct your position again and the next Sollux is cursing and squeezing around you. You want to pull out, to give yourself some time, so that you can really let Captor have it, but hearing him curse and moan and feeling him shudder and jerk below you is too much. 

 

You manage a few more thrust before you bite down on his shoulder and fill him up the way that _all_ Captors should be filled up whether they choose to believe it or not. 

 

You lie there, heavy on top of Sollux, and panting against his neck. You’re exhausted. This took way longer than you expected it to, but you’re sated, and you’re happy. 

 

For now. 

 

“Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me,” Sollux says and you comply. 

 

“So...” You begin, but Sollux cuts you off. 

 

“No.”

 

“What? Give me a chance to at least say--”

 

“No,” Sollux says again. 

 

“Get out, Cro,” Eridan adds. 

 

“You’re just gonna’ kick me out?”

 

“I could shoot you in the face. Is that a thing you’d prefer?” Eridan says. 

 

“I second the face shooting thing,” Sollux says. 

 

“You know what? You two are unbelievable. See if I ever give you a night like this again.”

 

“No one cares, Cro,” Eridan says. “Get out.”

 

“And it’s daytime, thupid.”

 

They used you. 

 

You climb off the bed and gather your clothes, grumbling and complaining the entire time. When you have everything, you storm into your room, throw the clothes onto the floor and shut the door. 

 

You climb onto your bed and grab your phone, which is sitting on top of the pillow lying next to you. You press a button, it rings three times before someone answers. 

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey, there, Captor.”

 

“No.”

 

“Aww, come on, don’t be like that. I got a little story for you. Wanna’ hear it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sure, you do. I think you’ll--”

 

“No.”

 

“Captor--”

 

“No, no, no. Stop fucking calling me, you--” Mituna sputters a bunch of incoherent bullshit at you that you don’t bother trying to decipher. 

 

“You’re really starting to piss me off here, Captor,” you growl into the receiver. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, you are. Now shut the fuck up and listen to my story.”

 

“And what story would that be?” A beautiful, yet angry voice says. 

 

“Wrong number,” you say before hanging up. Fucking Latula always getting the way. 

 

Whatever. You’ll figure it out. 

 

If you got one Captor, you can get two. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
